With no doubt
by Brown Midnight
Summary: She was 23, studying law in a really fancy and expensive college, with a dictator as a mom who was killing her with pressure, and the ten year old brother of her dead boyfriend, Daniel, whom she was planning on marrying three years sooner. She used to be foolish and young and hopeful, and incredibly happy. And now, there she was, angry at everything and everyone, cold and cynical.
1. Chapter 1

With no doubt

Chapter 1

Grieving

Regina had the worst day EVER. First, she woke up late. Then, she realized that there was no more hot water and took a cold shower. After that, she had no time to eat, and once she got outside, she skipped the bus and ended up running to take a taxi, a thing that she couldn't afford these days, arriving 30 minutes late to class, leaving her completely lost during the final hour . Then, Rose told her that she couldn't have lunch with her and she had to eat in a corner with her bad mood as her only companion. And when she came back home, it was only to find that Emma had left Henry in front of a horror movie that was so not acceptable for a ten year old boy. She sent him to bed despite his protests. So, obviously, when Emma came back, she put her fists on her hips and gave her the death look. Her roommate slammed the door behind her, like she did everything : with determination, and like the poor door insulted her. She took off her red jacket, her blond straight hair falling on her shoulder. When she finally faced Regina, the tall girl blinked and opened her eyes big. That was her "what the fuck is it this time?" face.

- Where were you? She asked -or barked.

- I was with Snow, what's the matter?

- I was just trying to remember why we are roommates.

- Because you need someone to afford the rent, and because we are friends.

- I can afford the rent, thank you very much, Miss Swan. And we are not 'friends'. But _you said_, you would take care of Henry.

Emma's eyes lightened in comprehension. She sighed with relief. Now she knew why Regina was mad at her.

- Look, Regina, I'm sorry, but Snow really needed me. Henry is ten, by the way, I think he can manage himself for a few hours.

- You were out for HOURS?

Emma passed her hand over her face. She looked exhausted, but God knew how much Regina didn't care. She was really harsh when she was angry, and bad days made her angry. Thing was, Regina had a lot of bad days. But still, she didn't seem to get used to it. She was 23, studying law in a really fancy and expensive college, with a dictator as a mom who was killing her with pressure, and the ten year old brother of her dead boyfriend, Daniel, whom she was planning on marrying three years sooner. She used to be foolish and young and hopeful, and incredibly happy. And now, there she was, angry at everything and everyone, cold and cynical. And she took her nerves out on Emma, more because she was just here than because she didn't like her. She did. Kind of. Deep inside. But right now, she was unable to remember it.

- How stupid I was, thinking that you would take care of him! You're just a stubborn irresponsible girl! He was watching a horror movie and is probably gonna have nightmares while you were out with Mary Margaret!

- Ok, first of all, The Gremlins is not a horror movie and he won't have any nightmares.

Emma used her "I'm just tired and I did nothing wrong so find someone else to yell at." tone. That meant that the fight was already over and she didn't even let Regina exteriorise her anger.

- Snow's mom just died. By cancer, Emma said. She needed me, ok? And maybe she could use a bit of your support too, but seems like you're not in the mood to give pep talks. So go to bed, we both need it.

Regina breathed heavily. She hated being like that. Yelling at people with no other reason than that she just wanted to. _Needed_ to? And now, she had to make apologies. She hated that more than anything.

- Sorry... She mumbled.

Emma looked at her with suspicion. Damn, she had good hearing.

- For Snow. For her mom, she corrected.

- That's ok. We're all tense these days. Finals are almost here.

Regina smiled. Not really. Just internally. That was what she liked about Emma (because, now, she remembered that she did like her, indeed) She never minded her bad mood, and she understood her attempts to be nice. It was a good support.

She spent the night thinking about the news. Snow lost her mom... "Snow" was Mary Margaret White's nickname, an affectionate one that her parents gave her when she was just a baby. Her skin was as pale as the snow, and her hair and eyes were as black as the sky of a winter night. Yes, her parents were absolutely not original, but the girl truly looked like Snow White. As much by her physical traits as her personality. The name suited her well. She was Emma's childhood friend and they lived together for a wile, until Mary met her soulmate, David. Back then, Emma felt like she should give them some space and moved in with Regina. She remembered how they met. Emma, being all excited by the really cheap rent, the closeness to the college, the pretty view, and fell in love with the big screen TV and the video game collection. _Didn't think you were the Zelda quest kind of girl_, she said, and Henry walked in the room at this exact moment. Regina told her, _Hey, see that kid ? If you want to live here, you'll have to help me raise him!_ Anyone else would have run away (and they did, almost twelve people before her) but Emma did something that the others didn't : she talked with Henry. And obviously, she liked him. They chatted about video games and favorite chip flavors, and Emma came into their lives. Of course, at the beginning, Regina was jealous. Henry and Emma had that kind of friendship that she didn't have with him because she already was kind of his mom. She used to hate how he and Emma were close. But it was normal. Henry was everything.

She was with Daniel, Henry's brother, and she loved him more than anything. They met in the graveyard (how romantic !) She was visiting her dad's grave, and he was visiting his parents'. They were two strangers, both crying for the parents they lost a month for her and two weeks ago for them. He was with his little brother, little Henry, who suddenly, choking under his sobs, let go of his brother's hand and ran away. Daniel ran after him, and so did Regina, without thinking, because that kid's eyes were full of tears, just like hers and he was hurt and tried to find a place where he would forget his pain. She and Daniel found the kid in the corner of the street. Daniel started screaming and yelling at him, _why did he run away, what if something had_ _happened to him, how wouln't he be able to live if he lost him too ?_ But the kid wasn't able to explain, he just seemed stunned. And Regina just took Henry's hand and told him, _hey, let's buy chocolate cookies and hot milk, and talk, ok? My name is Regina_. Five years old Henry dried his eyes and took her hand. _Hi, I'm Henry, and this is my brother Daniel. You can call him Dan._

She liked Dan very, very much, and she was really, really fond of Henry too. It took them only a few months to be her entire universe. She was babysitting Henry, and one day he told her that she should marry Daniel, so it would be "more practical" for her to look after him. He shared his wonderful idea with Dan too, and they somehow ended up on a date. The most beautiful day of her life. And that was it. After her dad's death, these two boys were her happy ending. She loved them both.

And one day, someone called her. Daniel's body was found in the Hudson river. A kid had fallen from his bike into the water. Daniel tried to save him, but the current was too strong. They both died. And none of the people there tried to help. That's what you get, trying to be a hero.

Henry only had an uncle out there who could take care of him. But rich businessman Mr. Gold was too busy flying from one country to another to take care of his nephew. So, they made a deal : Regina would take care of Henry and he would pay her for that. Of course, she said yes. Not for the money, but because Henry needed someone to rely on, and that person couldn't be Mr. Gold. Plus, _she_ needed _him_. They both went through two tragic deaths and were taking care of each other. Of course, her mother was absolutely against her decision. She was always threatening her to tell the police that she was taking care of a child that wasn't hers. She wasn't even sure it was illegal (though she _should_, cause she was studying law after all) but she knew that if she gave her mom good grades and a bit of money to keep her silent, everything would be fine. Still, she had to take care of Henry, to get good grades and to have a bit of a life. Not easy. That was probably why she needed Emma's help.

She decided to go see Snow in the morning. She knew a bit about mourning. She could help her. Or at least try.

The next day, she was feeling better. She took a shower (cold again, she really had to fix that) and walked to the living room, slash kitchen, slash dinning room (they were both students after all and she saved M. Gold's money for the kid's future), where Henry was eating cereal at the kitchen table, and... Emma drinking coffee? Of course, Emma was a coffee person, but it was Saturday, and she was never awake before eleven on the week-end. She had dark circles around her eyes to prove Regina's observation.

- What's going on? She asked, mocking her. Did you forget what day it is? Do you realize it's Saturday and you woke up at the same time as normal people?

- Good morning to you too, Regina. Actually, I have to help Snow. With the funeral, and stuff... And my first job is to pick up her brother at the airport.

- Snow has a brother? I never heard of that.

- Is his name "dwarf" or something? Joked Henry.

- No, kid, answered Emma. His name is August. He likes to think he's a cursed writer or something. He's traveling all around the world, making debts, breaking hearts. The opposite of his sister. That's why you've never heard of him, she added for her roommate.

- You don't like him, guessed Regina.

- I don't like what he became, rectified the blond, while putting on her jacket. I used to be even closer to him than to Snow. He was a huge liar and I was the only one who always knew when he said the truth. He used to call himself "my bodyguard". But then we grew up and he became that weird guy who liked grunge rock and flirted with every girl... Don't you dare turn into him, kid.

- I won't, promised Henry.

Emma made her way to the door, when Regina remembered something.

- Emma, wait!

Regina went to her and whispered.

- I was planning on going to Snow's, just to see if I can help, you know?

Emma seemed surprised, but she nodded.

- I don't think that taking Henry with me would be a great idea, it could give him bad memories so, could you take him with you?

- Sure. Hey, kid!

Henry turned his head.

- Would you like to meet that bad guy at the airport? Just to be sure of what you shouldn't look like when you get older.

- Yeah!

He jumped from the chair and took his coat.

- Bye, Gina!

- Bye, Henry.

Regina felt overwhelmed. Snow was sobbing, looking at pictures of her mother, trying to find one for the funeral. Ruby, her best friend, who, what a miracle!, wasn't dressed like a pinup, and not even wearing her red lipstick, her black hair messy, and her eyes red, was comforting her by weeping in her shoulder while Snow was crying. David, her perfect boyfriend with perfect white teeth, perfect blond hair in a perfect haircut, was busy being perfect, giving important phone calls to the family. Rose, Regina's best friend, who was tiny, blond, and overactive, was also more friendly and helpful than her, so she obviously was here too, talking to a man in a black suit about flowers. There was also an old man that was probably Snow's uncle, and his wife, with two kids about Henry's age, Snow's cousin apparently. A woman in her late forties grabbed Regina's hand and spent an hour telling her about her beloved cousin, and how sad she was that she was dead. It took her a lot of self control not to push everyone and make her way to Snow, just to tell her "_hey, I came, I'm sorry, how sad, now bye!_" But she wasn't mean, she just didn't like all of that. The cries, the sorrow, the pain. She liked Mary Margaret, but dealing with people's pain and comforting them wasn't her specialty. She wasn't even able to deal with her own sadness that sometimes came back to her.

- Oh, here you are!

Rose jumped into her arms. She knew Regina hated it, and that was probably why she kept doing it. The cute little blond looked at her, right in the eyes (that was how she analyzed her mood) She seemed to come to the conclusion that she was fine because she started a list of things they had to do.

- We need to go to the church, and organize everything. I took care of the flowers, but we have to find the place for the grave, take the schedules, and pick the song. We also have to see the lawyers for the heritage, and the civil papers, and clean her mom's apartment.

- Wait, what are you talking about? First of all, this is Mary Margaret's business.

- She is sad, Regina, too sad to do anything.

- Well, she will force herself to do what she has to, and she'll do the rest later. Who are we to go to her mother's house and clean it?

Rose seemed to struggle for a moment. But she couldn't fight Regina's logic.

- You're right. But I feel so useless...

- You're not. You are here, and that's the most you can do right now. Don't feel bad, Tinkerbell.

- Don't call me like this...

Tinkerbell was her stupid childhood nickname. That was probably why she and Mary Margaret became friends so fast. Though, Regina was the only one who knew about it. The blond just landed in her life and decided to become her best friend, taking her to morning coffee shops, sharing her secrets with her, talking about celebrity crushes and never forgetting her birthday. She would be the perfect roomate, if she wasn't already living with her strict and religious mom, Melissa Blue.

- Come and see Snow, she could use your exp...

She stopped here, embarrassed.

- Experience in death, I got it.

She found her way to Snow's room, where she was crying on David's shoulder. The brunette's eyes were red, and her nose, pink. She was far away from pretty at this moment, but still, David was looking at her like she was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. Regina felt a bit of jealousy pinching her heart.

- Hey...

They looked at her in confusion. God, that girl was a mess... She looked like someone just knocked her out. And she had the entire afternoon and the night after to take back control.

- How are you feeling?

They shared a surprised look. Ok, she wasn't Snow's closest friend, but still, was it _so_ incredible that she wanted to help?

- Not good...

Snow's voice was small.

- Come on, Mary Margaret! She said, trying to do what they called "cheering up". You have to shake yourself. You need to take care of the funeral. Your mom deserves a beautiful goodbye.

Snow was going to answer, when the door opened. Emma, her hands in the pockets of her jeans, declared that August had arrived.

Snow walked to the living room, leaning on her boyfriend. Henry was here, talking to the boy and the girl who were probably Snow's cousins. And in the middle of the room, a tall, unshaven brown haired guy, was standing straight in his leather jacket. Snow ran to him and hanged herself on his neck. He hugged her tightly, and whispered words of comfort in her ear. Regina immediately thought that if Snow was unable to take care of things, her brother would. Henry came to her and told her, looking at August.

- I don't know why Emma doesn't want me to look like him. He's really cool.

She couldn't help her smile.

- Come on, Henry, say goodbye to Snow's cousins. They need some time with their family.

She was right. August took care of everything. The funeral was beautiful, and Snow managed to make a speech about her mom that made Regina envy her. She didn't think she would be able to describe _her_ mother as "loving", "understanding" and "open minded".

Emma and Regina were drinking hot chocolate in front of a cooking contest on TV, cozy on the cream couch, when Emma spread the news. Snow's brother had decided to stay in his mother's apartment.

- Isn't that a little weird for him? She asked Emma.

- He said he was ok, that he doesn't mind and wants be with his sis. In fact, I don't think he has a choice. He's broke and has nowhere to live.

Regina twisted her mouth. What a shame. His mother died two weeks ago and he was already using her heritage.

- A friend of his is coming to town too. They're gonna live in there.

- What does Snow think about it?

- Nothing for the moment. She really needs him right now.

Regina glanced over at her. Every time they were talking about the guy in the leather jacket, she looked uncomfortable.

- What's your problem with him?

- I don't have a problem with him!

Regina stared at her.

- Okay, she conceded, rolling her eyes. It's just that... I don't know, he has changed.

- We all do.

- I know. I wish we didn't.

Regina looked at her cup of hot chocolate, thinking about how naive and happy she used to be before grief and responsibilities destroyed every bit of innocence she used to have. How it destroyed Henry, so young and yet so old.

- Yeah, me neither.


	2. Chapter 2

With no doubt

Chapter 2

The first diner

Regina didn't mind August. She didn't really _like_ him, because he was this kind of guy who always talked about himself, and how incredible and heroic his stories were, and how he traveled all around the world with nothing but his bike (and his parent's money) finding inspiration, and muses. Of course, Henry loved him. He was like a hero, dangerous, wild and mysterious. And she didn't like how her protégé looked up to August (he wanted a leather jacket. _Her_ Henry with _a leather jacket_. How ridiculous.) But, he was fine. He was polite, and whenever he invited himself to Regina's house to see Emma, he cooked for them one of his plates form the other side of the world. So if her brain told her to be rude as hell so he would never put a foot into her house again, Regina's stomach told her to shut the fuck up, and enjoy the meal. Plus, if Henry liked his company, why not? Emma was the only one who seemed to not appreciate his presence, and, irony, she was the reason why he was always around. One day, though, Emma came back from Snow's looking even more tensed than usual.

Regina was sitting at the kitchen table, helping Henry with his homework when Emma slammed the door behind her.

- There is some lasagna left, she told her.

- No, thanks, I had dinner with Snow and David, answered the blond.

- .. And August? added Regina, more because she knew it would bother her, than because she truly cared. She wasn't mean, she just... Well, ok, she was a bit mean to Emma sometimes. But Henry's mathematics problems made her angry. Since when was 9th grade so difficult

- Yeah, well, I'd like to ask you something about that.

Emma avoided her look. Oho... She left Henry with his homework and went to Emma, on the cream couch.

- What is it?

- Well, you remember, I told you that August had a friend with him?

- Yes, of course I remember! August's life is so important to me that I record every single bit of information about it, she said, sarcastically.

- His friend is kind of lost, so Snow wants to make a dinner to properly welcome him in town, and you're invited.

Regina frowned. There was something wrong in there.

- Who else is going to be here?

- Snow, David, August, his friend, you and I.

- Wait... Is that a group date? Are you trying to set me up with this friend while you and August can innocently work on whatever is going on between you two?

- What? No, not at all!

Emma looked completely lost.

- Oh, come on, Emma, you're always so nervous whenever he comes and he keeps coming over, like he can't give up on you. It's ridiculous.

- I'm not nervous around him!

- Yes you are, confirmed Henry from the dining area.

- Focus on your homework Henry and don't listen to the adult's conversation, calmly commanded Regina. Now, no, Emma, I'm not coming.

- It is not a date, I swear! I just thought that August's friend, should get a bit involved in our group. He's from a village in Idaho, he is completely lost in New York and August is not really helpful since he spends half of his time here, and the other half at his sister's house. Seriously, Regina, I just want to help. Plus, you've barely gotten out of the house these last few weeks.

Emma was right. Finals were almost here, and her internship was a nightmare. She could use a nice evening. Snow would probably make those fancy desserts, August would talk about his travels, David would be a perfect gentleman and Emma would eat more than a starving army at the front. She could enjoy the night. If this guy wasn't a jerk.

- Ok, why not, she replied in a breath.

- Awesome, you won't regret it! Emma assured her.

- But at the end, you better end your issue with August.

- We don't have issues!

The dinner was a Friday night. They let Henry stay with Peter, their neighbors' teenage son, who liked to flirt with both of them like he wasn't under-aged and usually spent the night playing video games with Henry and was payed 10 dollars per hour for that. They took Emma's little yellow car and drove to a small, really small neighborhood at the other side of the town, where Snow lived with her boyfriend.

- What do you know about that Robin? Except for the fact that he came from the middle of nowhere?

- He met August a while ago. Something like three, four years. He's a nice guy. Kind of a hermit, but nice.

- You met him?

- Huh huh.

Emma was weird. Regina felt like this wasn't going to end well. Was this guy a total trash?

Everybody was there when they arrived. Snow opened the door, and Regina noticed that she already put candles and a fancy tablecloth. She was dressed casually, which comforted Regina : it was not a date, just a fancy dinner with friends. The men were sitting on the couch, next to the fire. They stood up to greet them. August and David were both as usual : the perfect representation of the good boy and the bad boy (and she was still surprised to see that they were friends). The third guest was Robin, of course, and she didn't understand why Emma was so nervous : he didn't look like a jerk at all. He was a bit older than her, something like thirty. He was unshaved, like August (the look of the bohemian, she guessed) but his hair was light when August's was dark. He had a nice smile, and a firm handshake. He dressed like a woodcutter, but it suited him well. He had a british accent. His parents were british and he inherited of the way their language sounds in british people's mouth. He immediately started a conversation with Emma, talking about the weather and stuff. He was nice. Regina concluded that Emma wasn't nervous because of him, but because of August who was already talking to Regina about India, in a conversation full of philosophical quotes and mysterious thoughts.

Snow invited them to get dinner. She did spaghetti, chicken and salad. They talked about a lot of things : the weather, how Snow was feeling since her mom's death, some books they read or made everyone believe they read, childhood memories, gossips, punctuated by August's endless list of travel memories. Regina felt well. She even suggested to Robin to come to her if he wanted to visit the town one day.

- Of course, I don't know when I'll have the time, with college and the internship, but I'm sure I can find a schedule.

- That's very nice of you, Regina, Robin declared politely. What are you studying?

She felt Emma tensing next to her. What was wrong with her?

- Law.

- Oh.

Robin immediately looked colder. Like she said that she was studying torture or child abuse.

- It's... Interesting, Robin said, in a flat ton.

- Sure it's gonna be, mumbled August, leaning on like he was watching a TV show that just became interesting.

- What's the matter with that? Asked Regina, smiling in her "be careful with your answer" way.

- Well, if you do believe that becoming a lawyer or a judge or something is the best way to defend justice...

- Of course it is! How should justice be defended if it's not by laws?

Robin looked at her the way she looked at Henry when she had to tell him that Santa doesn't exist.

- I'm aware that laws are a good way to protect justice, but the problem is that they were not necessarily meant to. Most of the time, laws are useless and unfair.

- Excuse me, are you telling me that the way the entire society was built doesn't please you? Questioned Regina, tilting her head.

She was wrong, he was even worse than August. Snow's brother was just a guy who enjoyed a nomad way of life. Robin was clearly an _anarchist_. Which was the worst.

- Come on, Regina, don't you remember that few years ago, the law said that black and white people should not mix? That it forbade women to vote? That it allowed children to work for hours a day? Don't tell me that law is justice, it's not.

- If you take things like this, yes, law is not perfect, because the people who wrote it are not. But the laws change with the people they serve. And if you don't defend them, how can you serve justice? What kind of world would work without laws? It would be chaos.

- I serve justice by being myself. A man has a code, one that he chooses, not one that he's been forced to follow. I defend what deserves to be defended and I fight that which I believe is not right. Because sometimes, the good causes are not even mentioned by the laws.

- Oh, really? You defend more things by yourself than the government does? Are you like stealing from the rich and giving to the poor? Like the _actual_ Robin Hood? This is so cliché...

- In fact, I'm a member of Greenpeace, and my friends and I spent some time in prison because the laws that you cherish so much don't allow us to defend what should be defended.

Regina smirked and nodded. No… He didn't get anything.

- What the law doesn't support is not your cause, but the way you defend it.

- You know another way?

- Fine! Emma almost shouted. What if we change the subject? August, tell us more about your trip to France!

August smiled. He knew what Emma was trying to do, and for a second, Regina thought that he wasn't going to answer, just to upset her. But he did. Snow and David showed more enthusiasm to his tale than usual, but Regina and Robin kept glancing at each other with death looks during the entire evening. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

Later on, David and Robin sat on the couch, while Emma and August went out. Regina decided to help Snow with the dishes. She owed her that, her ice cream was so delicious it almost made her forget her fight with the forest guy.

- So, what do you think of Robin? Snow whispered.

- He is a jerk. An anarchist who think he can change the world by punching people and screaming in demonstrations and burning flags.

- You're exaggerating. He's nice. You may have different opinions, but still, he's a good guy. Honest. Polite. And he's cute.

Regina couldn't give up on her hostility, but she couldn't lie either : he was, indeed, kinda cute. Kind of.

- He smells like forest, she said scornfully. Like the place that people like him belong in. He can't live in a society.

- It's funny, cause it's actually what I thought about you at the beginning.

- What?!

Regina's ego was hurt.

- You were so... So cold and cynical that I thought you should stop socializing. But look how far you've come!

- Thank you, Miss White. Thank you very much!

She washed her hands. Snow would have to finish the dishes on her own.

Emma and August were in the little garden of Snow's. She knew they had to talk about... What was going on. Regina wasn't wrong. There _was something_. They used to be something. When they were teenagers, August felt for her. But she didn't reciprocate his feelings. She was sure that it was because of her that he ran away, and she always felt guilty about that.

He joined her in the garden and asked if she was going to avoid him again.

- Not this time.

He smiled. She didn't know how to start. How to tell him, that even if he was handsome and funny and interesting, she was still looking at him like a brother, without hurting him and making him run away again.

- Gus, look... We need to talk.

- Hell, yeah! Why are you avoiding me all the time? What's wrong Emma?

In movies, guys always knew what girls wanted to talk about. In real life, guys were stupid.

- You remember, just before going, you told me... You told me that you..

- That I love you, he finished. Yes, I remember. Very well. Then you said "no, thank you" and broke my heart in a million pieces. So?

He wasn't making things easier. But then she looked at him, he was right next to her and he was smiling tenderly. No anger, nor sadness. Just like he used to smile at her, when they were kids and she asked him to give a hand for her next foolishness.

- I'm sorry. I didn't want to. I really, really didn't want you to feel sad and run away! I didn't.

- Wait, you think I ran away because of that?

- You didn't?

He laughed. Really.

- Of course not, Emma! I always wanted to see the world! You have nothing to do with my decision.

- Oh... Okay. So you won't...?

- Run away again, when, in two minutes, you'll break my heart again? No, not this time. Don't have enough money anyway.

He seemed nostalgic. He was going to miss the travels and the free will. And he didn't even have her in return.

- I'm sorry...

- I'll be fine.

He looked at her again.

- So, do you think your dear Regina is going to forgive my poor pal Robin?

- Regina doesn't really do the "forgive" thing.

- Oh, come on. Robin is a good chef. He could win her heart just like_I_ did : through her stomach.

She laughed, he joined, and it felt like stolen cookies, summer nights catching fireflies, and childhood memories. She had her friend back.

Regina complained all the way back home.

- You knew what kind of guy he is, but you took me there anyway!

- Well you know, if you were able to talk quietly about something, your argument would turn into a nice exchange of opinions.

- Yeah, of course, I will waste my time chatting with a hardcore ecologist forest mind!

- Regina, keep calm. You won't have to see him anymore, I promise.

- Fine.

At home, they found Henry in bed, and Peter watching movies on TV. He took 35 dollars, asked if "the guys were good enough for two ladies like them" and told them that someone gave Henry the wrong answer to his mathematics exercise.


End file.
